1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush and water spray system and more particularly pertains to spraying and brushing a person in the shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spray heads and brushes of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, spray heads and brushes of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of washing in the shower through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,457 to Demo et al. discloses a Scrubbing Brush Operated By Water Power. U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,812 to Hardy discloses a Combination Shower Bath Spray, Bath Sponge and Massage Device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,137 discloses a Hydraulic Powered Turbine Brush in a Hydraulic Line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,258 to Healy discloses a Multiple Showerhead Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,573 to Frandsen discloses a Pressurized-Water-Operated Cleaning Apparatus. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,079 to Nicholson discloses a Rotary Washing Brush Device.
In this respect, the brush and water spray system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of spraying and brushing a person in the shower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved brush and water spray system which can be used for spraying and brushing a person in the shower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.